Field
The present disclosure relates generally to loudness management, and more particularly, to object-based audio loudness management.
Background
Loudness is a recurring issue primarily in stream-type delivery of linear (real-time) entertainment. Linear entertainment may include broadcast linear programming, video on demand (VOD), and over-the-top (OTT) streaming. In the past, several international standards organizations, made up of a worldwide assortment of audio engineers and experts, have defined methods for accurately measuring the perceived loudness of a broadcast audio mix. While initially this work was done by standards organizations, eventually regulatory agencies of national governments became involved. These regulatory agencies issued regulations for implementing a standardized set of technical specifications, setting forth their use, and recommending best practices. However, this work has been done only in the channel-based audio world of stereo and more recently 5.1 channel surround sound.